Unlikely Pair
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is a story that I'm working on, its got a spin to it. that all i wanna say read and review.
1. Suckish summer

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, haven't seen you around lately. How has your summer been?", greets Joey as she walks up beside me. Huh, guess it has been a while since I have last seen Potter. Last time I saw her was the last day of school I think. To be fair though, I haven't been in the mood to see much of anyone lately. I found out recently that Andie has been cheating on me. We broke up and I haven't been the same since.**

" **Not so great actually, I broke up with Andie.", I confide with a sigh before kicking at the gravel. Yeah, I found out the hard way. Went to go surprise Andie at the rehab she has been staying at and walked in on her making out with some guy I'd never seen before. She tried explaining her way out of things and apologizing but I wasn't hearing any of it. Ever since then I have been a wreck and couldn't deal with the looks of pity once everyone found out so I've just been keeping to myself.**

" **Why? What happened?", questions Joey with a confused look taking over her features. Your kidding me, she doesn't know? Wow, she's probably the only one. Jen and Jack have been calling me non stop trying to see if I was alright and wanted to talk. I appreciate their sympathy but its not exactly something that I care to discuss. I'm fine, sure I might have just had my heart broken but I'll get over it. I'm a big boy, I don't need anyone checking up on me.**

" **I found out she had been cheating on me.", I explain with a frown as I await her look of sympathy and pity apology. Much to my surprise, it never comes. Joey actually kind of looks upset. I wonder why? Something up between her and Dawson? Maybe things aren't so great between the two of them either.**

**Not sure what to say or do, Joey sits down beside me," I'm sorry to hear that Pace."**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I glance over at Joey," What about you? How are things with Dawson?**

" **They aren't anyone Pace.", admits Joey in a quiet voice. Not sure I heard her correctly, I shake my head. Did Joey just tell me that her and Dawson broke up? Why? I thought that the two of them were insanely happy together? Did they get into an argument or something? Huh, I never in a million years would have guessed Joey and Dawson wouldn't have worked out. Here I thought those two were made for one another.**

" **What do you mean?", I question mostly out of curiosity Joey looks exactly how I feel right now. She's probably about as much of a mess as I am. Dawson never deserved a girl like Joey. She pined after him for a year and a half and he acted as though she didn't exist. I don't get the two of them sometimes. One day their both happy as can be and the next their not even together anymore. I wonder what happened to break the two of them up?**

" **Dawson and I Broke up a few weeks ago Pacey.", confesses Joey as she hides the pained look in her eyes. Wow, she must have taken the break up pretty hard. Her eyes are tearing up. I've never seen Joey upset like this before. I don't think that I have ever seen this girl cry. The last and only time that I ever saw Joey cry was when her mother past away. She was a wreck for a long time after that. Since then she's gotten incredibly good at hiding her emotions. Joey never lets anyone get too close. I guess she's afraid of getting hurt. Can't say that I really blame her though. I might start doing the exact same thing after what Andie did to me. I'm tired of putting myself out there and getting hurt. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	2. Broken hearted

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Wow, this is turning out to be a great summer so far.", jokes Pacey as we share a laugh. Yeah, this summer has been pretty lame lately. Since Dawson and I broke up, I've just been keeping to myself. I haven't exactly wanted to hangout with Dawson or anyone else. I've just been helping Bessie run the B&B and take care of the few guests we have coming in and out of there.**

**Sighing to myself, I lay back on the dock," He said that he needed to find himself."**

**Rolling his eyes, Pacey tosses rocks into the creek," You can do better Joe, trust me."**

" **You ever think maybe we're just not meant to be happy Pacey?", I ask after a minute or two of silence. I'm beginning to think I'm never going to find the guy who'll make me happy. I thought that Dawson and I had a good thing going, apparently I couldn't have been more wrong though. We'd been slowly drifting apart and I had no idea about it until things were too late.**

" **Its crossed my mind a time or two.", mutters Pacey with a growing frown. Yeah that makes two of us. I don't know know why I bother sometimes. I liked Jack, we went out a few times until he realized he was gay. Then I'd been after Dawson for a year and a half, we finally got together and for what? For him to leave me at the drop of a dime? Whats the point of it all? Maybe I'm just better off single for a while.**

" **You think the pain ever goes away? Sometimes I wish that I could just forget about Dawson.", I confide quietly before glancing up at the now darkening sky. Things would be so much easier for me if that were possible. I wouldn't have to think about Dawson anymore. I wouldn't have to wonder what I did that drove him away from me either. Sometimes I think dating Dawson was the biggest mistake that I ever made. We used to be really close, now whenever I see him I want to run in the opposite direction.**

" **Dear god, I hope so. If only it were that easy. ….Hey Joe?", questions Pacey as he looks over at me. Shaken from my thoughts, I glance in his direction. Its then that I notice that sad look in his eyes. Wow, Andie must have really hurt Pacey badly. I don't think that I have ever seen him this way before. Andie is the one who is going to be sorry, Pacey might be a prick sometimes but he's a really great guy. He thought the world of Andie, she's never going to find another guy like him. Pacey is better off, its her lose.**

**Closing my eyes briefly, I kick my bare feet at the water," Yeah Pacey?"**

**Staring down at Me, Pacey can't help but smile," You ever wonder why things happen the way that they do?"**

" **All the time Pacey, all the time. Life is funny that way I guess.", I acknowledge with a sad smile of my own. Startled when Pacey places his arm around my shoulders, I lean into his embrace. This is a first, pacey and I are actually getting along for once. This is kind of nice, I could get used to spend time with Pacey if he weren't always such a prick. Its funny that it took our significant others stomping on our hearts for the two of us to finally get along with one another. Wonder how long this friendly understanding of ours will last. ….(End Joey's pov)**


	3. Perceptive vs Deceptive

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, can I talk to you for a second?", I ask as I walk up beside Joey on the docks. I've been hoping that I would run into Joey sooner or later. This girl can be pretty elusive when she wants to be. I haven't seen her around at all lately. Ever since Joey and Dawson broke up, the poor girl has kept her distance from everyone. ...Well, everyone except Pacey that is. Seems those two have been getting pretty close these days.**

" **Depends on what its about.", mutters Joey with a hesitant sigh as she glances up at me cautiously. Huh, she must think I'm here to batter her with questions about how she's been doing since her and Dawson parted ways. Fortunately for her, I'm not. I already know that Joey has been hurting. That doesn't concern me. What does have my curiosity is the new found friendship Joey seems to have struck up with Pacey all of the sudden. Not long ago those two couldn't stand one another. Now their the best of pals?**

" **You and Pacey have been spending an awful lot of time together Joe.", I observe with a smile plastered across my face. This cause Joey to frown in return. She must already know what I'm hinting at. I have a sneaking suspicion that Joey has become rather smitten with our dear friend Pacey Witter. Why else would the two of them spend so much time together these days? I think its great, I always figured there was something between the two of them.**

" **Yeah, so? What is your point Jen?", asks Joey before laying on her back once more. Whats my point? I'm on a mission doll, a mission to prove you have the hots for Pacey. You can deny it all that you want. But I'm not an idiot. I have seen the way Joey looks at Pacey, likes she needs him. She never once used to look at Dawson in that way. I'm beginning to think that all their bickering and arguing was just their way of flirting with one another.**

**With a simple shrug of my shoulders, I rub sun lotion on my arms and legs," Nothing, I was just wondering if something was going on between the two of you is all."**

**Nearly choking on her soda, Joey coughs violently as tears sting her eyes," What? No!...Why? Did Pacey say there was?"**

" **No, I was just curios Joe.", confide with a shrug before laying down beside her on the docks. Joey's reaction just now confirmed my assumptions. Why would she ask me if Pacey said anything if she didn't like him? She wouldn't. Joey isn't fooling anyone. Personally I don't see what the big deal is? If she likes Pacey, why not just admit it? **

" **Oh...No, there is nothing between Pacey and I.", acknowledges Joey with a roll of her eyes and a laugh. Oh come on. The two of you have hung out everyday for the last two weeks, don't give me that crap Joe. I'm not Dawson, you can lie to me. I know better than that. If those two aren't hooking up, at the very least they're smitten with one another but just too afraid to admit it to themselves or each other**

" **Really? I don't know. I kind of think that you like him, Potter.", I suggest with a smirk as I silently dare her to tell me otherwise. I caught Joey red handed. I'm dying to see how Joey will try and wriggle herself out of this one. One way or another I'm going to get these two to admit their feelings for each other I think that they would make a cute couple. Besides, Pacey is a really sweet guy. Joey could use someone like him in her life. ….(End Joey's pov)**


	4. Denial about being in Denial

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **What? Yeah, right. I do not Jen.", exclaims Joey with a roll of her eyes at the mere idea. Who exactly does Joey think that she is kidding? She might as well just come out and admit it. Joey should no better by now. She can't lie to me. Its impossible when I already know the truth. Why bother even trying?**

**Watching as Joey's cheeks flush red, I nudge her playfully," Yes you do, your blushing Joey."**

**Glaring over at me in irritation, Joey sits upright in her spot," shut up, Lindley. You're treading on thin ice."**

" **Oh, would you relax Joe? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise.", I assure with a knowing smile as I wait for her reaction. Come on Joe, there's no use trying to deny it. Not after your face turned three different shades of red at the mere mention of you liking our little Pacey Witter. Joey has the hots for him, she can lie to me all that she wants. Its not going to change the fact that she wants Pacey.**

" **What am I supposed to do Jen?", asks Joey with a look of resignation in her eyes. Ha! I knew it!Little miss Josephine Potter likes Pacey. I think that the two of them would look good together as a couple. Plus it would be a pleasant change from all the constant bickering and insults they love to throw at one another. **

" **Have you tried talking to him? You know, telling him how you feel?", I question with raised eyebrows. What is the worst that could happen? For all Joey knows, Pacey probably likes her as well. He just doesn't know how to tell her is my guess. It sure would explain why these two have been hanging out together all of the sudden. Sworn enemies don't become best friends at the drop of a dime. No, there is something between those two.**

" **And have Pacey laugh in my face? I don't think so Jen.", remarks Joey with a hint of bitterness in her tone. Pacey would not laugh in your face. Come on Joe, don't be ridiculous. My guess is that Pacey is unsure how to tell Joey how he feels as well. The fact of the matter is, these two just need a little nudge together to help get things started.**

**Glancing in Joey's direction, I roll my eyes at her stubbornness," You don't know that's how he will react Joe."**

**Sighing to herself, Joey reluctantly nods her agreement," You're right, I don't. But I do know that once upon a time, Pacey and I hated one another. I'm not even sure why we're getting along these days, guess broken hearts have the ability to bring once sworn enemies together." ….(End Jen's pov)**


	5. Enlightened Perspective

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **You want my perspective on thing Joe?", asks Jen as we sit on the docks sun bathing. No, I don't. Are you going to give it to me anyway though? More than likely. Doe Jen really have nothing better to do today than to bother me with her theories about Pacey and I? Couldn't she for once just give it a rest? I'm trying to relax and she's making it difficult to do so.**

" **If I said no would it deter you in the least?", I question with a hopefully smile on my face. Groaning to myself at Jen's laughter, I roll my eyes. I really should have known better than to ask that from Jen of all people. She says whatever it is that is on her mind whether you want to hear it or not. I love and hate that about her.**

" **Honestly? No, I can't really say that it would Joe.", answers Jen before taking a drink from her soda. Ugh, why why did I decide that I needing a day out in the sun? I could have stayed inside, I could have helped Bessie with the guests at the B&B like I had been doing all week. But what do I choose to do instead? I chose to go tanning with Jen. Why? Because I'm an idiot apparently.**

" **I didn't think that it would. Go ahead Jen, enlighten me.", I tease before moving to lay on my stomach. Jen is convinced that I like Pacey. Do I? I don't know, I never really thought about it. Pacey and I are supposed to be sworn enemies. Recently we have been hanging out with one another a lot more often. Can you blame us though? We both had of hearts stomped on. What is so wrong with seeking comfort in someone you have known your entire life? I don't see what the big deal is.**

**Placing her arm around me happily, Jen takes a minute to collect her thoughts," I don't think you and Pacey ever really hated one another. I always had a feeling you two had the hots for one another Joey."**

**Staring at Jen as if she were crazy, I roll my eyes," You're absolutely right Jen, all these years of constant bickering, name calling and agitation with Pacey were all fabricated to hide the truth. I am madly in love with Pacey Witter."**

" **I take it that was your clever way of being sarcastic, Potter?", inquires Jen with an unamused frown on her face. Gee, I wonder what could have gave it away. Was it the way I laughed, rolled my eyes or the sarcasm in my voice? When is Jen going to give it a rest already? This conversation is starting to get on my last nerve.**

" **What gave it away?", I ponder with a smirk before laying my head back on my arms. Can't Jen go find someone else to nag for once? Why does it almost always to be? Even if I did like Pacey and I'm not admitting that I do, what is it to Jen anyway? As though I would really tell her if I did. Knowing Jen, everyone in Capeside would know if I let slip that I liked Pacey even the tiniest bit.**

" **Mock if you must Joey, but I'm rarely wrong about these kinds of things.", warns Jen with a defeated sigh. Well you are this time as far as I'm concerned Lindley. Pacey and I are only friends, nothing else. Even if I do like him in the slightest, it doesn't mean that I would ever tell you or anyone else, let alone Pacey himself. Its safe that say that's a secret that I would take with me to the grave. ….(End Joey's pov)**


	6. I think Jens' lost it

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**Alright, clearly Jen is crazy. She has it in her head that I like Pacey. Where does she even come up with these things? I can hardly stand Pacey as it is. There is no way that I like him. Why would Jen even joke about a thing like that? She thinks since Pacey and I have been spending so much time together lately, there is something going on between the two of us.**

**Jen couldn't be anymore wrong. Andie cheated on Pacey and Dawson broke up with me. We're two people with broken hearts, I don't see the problem in consoling one another with each others company. Its not as though Pacey and I are sleeping together or even messing around. All we ever do is hangout and sometimes watch movies.**

**So Pacey has stayed over a few times and I've fallen asleep in his arms once or twice. That doesn't mean anything. Jen is just jumping to conclusions. Maybe the boredom of summer has finally gotten to her. One thing is for sure, I do not nor will I ever like Pacey J. Witter. For Jen to even think otherwise is simply ridiculous to begin with. …..(End Joey's thoughts)**

**I know this was a short chapter, but it was intended to be since its only Joey's thoughts. More to come.**


	7. Do you like her?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, can I talk to you for second?", asks Jen as she walks up beside me. Ugh, great. Jen wants to talk to me? This is just what I need. She probably wants to ask me how I have been doing lately. Ever since Andie and I broke up, her and Jack have been walking on egg shells around me. Its getting kind of annoying.**

" **Can it wait until another time, Jen? I'm looking for Joey. I haven't seen her in a few days. We were supposed to hangout the other night, but she blew me off.", I acknowledge with a sigh before trying to take off once more. I'm starting to get worried, Joey hasn't been taking my phone calls either. Whenever I stop by she's conveniently out or busy. Last night Joey and I had plans and she ditched me.**

" **Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Pacey.", confides Jen before stepping in front of me and blocking my path. Stopping dead in my tracks, I stare at Jen with a look of concern. That's what she wants to talk about? What does Jen mean? Is there something the matter with Joey? Does Jen know why she is avoiding me all the sudden? Maybe I should hear Jen out for a second.**

" **Why? Whats wrong? Is Joey alright? What do you mean?", I question with a slight panic in my voice. Jen had better start talking and quick. I have been looking all over for Joey, and haven't been able to find her. I have gone to her house, the docks, the library, hell I even tried Dawson's. Though I doubt that's somewhere she would want to go all things considered, I figured it was worth a try. Joey is really good at avoiding people she doesn't want to see. What could I have possibly done for her to dodge me the was she has though? I don't get it.**

**Smiling at my sudden concern, Jen only laughs to herself," Joey is fine Pacey. Let me ask you something, how do you feel about Joey? Do you like her?"**

**Not sure what Jen is talking about, I stare at her with confusion," What do you mean Jen? I don't know, I have never really thought about it. Why? Did Joey tell you that she liked me?"**

" **Well, no. Not exactly, Pace.", admits Jen with a frown taking over her features. I don't get it then. Why is Jen asking me if I like Joey then? Wait, I'm not sure that I really want to know the answer to that question. Somehow I get the feeling that Jen is up to no good. Its no secret that she enjoys meddling in my life.**

" **I don't get it. Then why are you asking me if I like Joey?", I inquire with a look of confusion? What the hell does not exactly mean anyway? Either Joey told you that she liked me or she didn't Jen. There is no 'not exactly' about it. I doubt that's the case though, why would Joey go for a guy like me when she could have anyone that she wanted? Then again, her liking me would explain why she has been avoiding me lately. ….(End Pacey's pov) **


	8. In denial

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

**Leaning back against the piers railing, I study Pacey carefully for a reaction," I was just curious Pace. For two people who are supposed to hate one another, the two of you sure have gotten close lately."**

**With a mere shrug of his shoulders, Pacey raises an arched eyebrow," And that means we're hot for one another?"**

" **I don't know, Pacey. You tell me?", I question before folding my arms across my chest. Joey might not have specifically said that she liked Pacey, but it was definitely implied. Pacey's reaction before when I told him that I wanted to talk to him about Joey was one of concern. Why would he be so worried about Joey if he didn't care about her? Something is up with those two and I made it my mission to figure out what.**

" **You're way off base Lindley.", defends Pacey with a roll of his eyes and my implication. Am I? Why would you care if Joey liked you then if you didn't like her too? Don't try to lie to me Pace, I'm smarter than you are. If you have a thing for Joey, why not just admit it? Are you afraid that I'll run off and tell Joey?**

" **Am I Witter? Tell me that you don't find Joey Potter the least bit attractive?", I counter with a knowing smirk. He can't tell me that. I'll know that he is lying through his teeth. Plus, I have seen the way he looks at her sometimes. Even before he started seeing Andie, Pacey would stare at Joey when he thought no one else was looking.**

" **I can't because it would be a lie. Truth is, I find Joey very attractive, but that doesn't mean that I want her. Right now, I am finding you very sexy in that bikini top, but that doesn't mean I want you either Jen.", points out Pacey with a wink and a grin. Oh, eww. Gross Pacey, gross. He makes a good point though. You can find someone to be attractive but not like them. I think Jack is hot, but for obvious reasons I would never date him. The reason being that he is gay. If Pacey doesn't like Joey in the least, then why is he always quick to help her out when she's in a jam?**

**Rolling my eyes when Pacey checks me out, I take a sip from my drink," So you're telling me that you have no feelings whatsoever for Potter?"...(End Jen's pov)**


	9. Jen's theory and Awkward avoidance

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**Unsure how to answer Jen, I instead ask," What about Joey? Have you talked to her? What does she have to say about your crazy assumptions?"**

" **Joey is in even more denial than you are Pace.", admits Jen with a defeated frown making its way across her features. Huh, Jen is really convinced that Joey likes me. Why though? I don't get it. Not once has Joey ever expressed any kind of interest in me. She must have said something to give Jen the impression otherwise. If Jen knows something, I don't see why she can't just tell me what it is already.**

" **What makes you so sure of yourself Jen?", I ask when curiosity finally manages to get the best of me. If I didn't know any better, I would say Jen was simply trying to play match maker. Its no secret that the girl love sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I wouldn't put it past Jen either. Of all people though, why would she try to set Joey and I up? Talk about a more awkward couple. Joey and I are complete opposites.**

" **The fact that you haven't once tried to convince me otherwise Pacey.",points out Jen with a smile and a wink. Opening my mouth to protest, I shut it just as quickly. Jen's right. I haven't exactly objected to her amusing little theory about Joey and I. To her, I might as well be confessing my undying love for Potter as we speak. Ha! Not going to happen Lindley, sorry but you're dead wrong.**

" **You want to know what I think Jen?", I offer with an innocent smirk of my own. I think perhaps lady Lindley is jealous of how close Joey and I have become as of lately. Could it be that its really Jen who has the hots for me? Well, its that's the case I'll have to admit that I'm rather flattered. Jen's quite the clever little vixen if that's the case, trying to play it off that Joey likes me when all along its really her? ….Nah, who am I kidding Jen is way too upfront. If she liked me, she would have no problem letting me know.**

**Folding her arms across her chest, Jen offers an arched eyebrow in reply,"What do you think Pacey?"**

**Placing an arm around Jen's shoulder, I wink at her playfully," I'm starting to think maybe its you who likes me. Its ok, I won't tell. It will be our little secret Lindley."**

" **Yeah, no offense Pace. But not even in your wildest dreams.", remarks Jen's with a chuckle before removing my arm from around her. Ouch, that was hurtful. Well, that solves that. Jen doesn't like me. No cover up here. Huh, I don't get it then. Why is Jen so convinced that Joey and I like one another? Maybe she sees something that I don't.**

" **See, I kid but you wound. You cut me deep Jen, you cut me real deep.", I mock in false heart ache before clutching my chest in agony. This causes Jen to burst out in laughter. Frowning to myself, I can't help but roll my eyes. Leave it to Jen Lindley to kick a guy when he's down. Its obvious that I'm not going to get the answers that I need from her. I might as well find Joey and talk to her, see if there's any truth behind Jen's theory or if its indeed just that, a theory.**

" **The truth hurts sometimes, sorry Pace.", retorts Jen much to my disliking. You got to love this girl and her sense of humor. If I didn't have more important things to do, I might consider continuing this delightful banter. Nevertheless, I need to go and find Joey. Seems her and I need to have a talk and quick. I need to figure out if Joey likes me and more importantly if I like her. ….**

**(End Pacey's pov)**

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

**Its official, Jen is definitely on something these days. She some how got it in her head that Joey and I like one another. How she came to that conclusion, I have no idea. Jen couldn't be more wrong though. There is no way that Joey and I like one another.**

**It is just not possible. Joey and I can hardly stand one another. I'm not even entirely sure why the two of us are hanging out together all of a sudden. Ever since Andie cheated on me and Dawson broke Joey's heart, things have been different between the two of us.**

**What is so wrong with once sworn enemies seeking comfort in one another? It is not as though Joey and I are sleeping together or anything like that. We are just spending more time together is all. What is so bad about that?**

**I don't see the problem with Potter and I getting along and hanging out. Jen is just making something out of nothing. This would explain why I haven't seen Joey around lately though. Maybe Jen's crazy talk weirded Potter out.**

**Is that why she has been avoiding me? ….No, no. joey doesn't like me in that kind of way. Her and I are only friends, nothing else. For Jen to think otherwise is completely absurd. I don't know why I let anything that she said get to me the way that I did. …..**

**(End Pacey's thoughts)**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, mind if I come in?", I hear Pacey ask from my doorway. Glancing up at him with confusion, I close the book I had been reading. What is Pacey doing here? We didn't make plans to hangout tonight. Truth is, I have kind of been avoiding him. But only because I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between the two of us.**

"**Pacey?...What are you doing here?", I question with raised eyebrows. I somehow get the feeling that there is something that he wants to talk about. Why else would he be here? I'll bet anything that Jen shared her damn opinion with Pacey about the two of us. What else could he possibly be here about? God, sometimes I really hate Jen!**

" **I came to see you, Bessie let me in...Cute pajamas Joe.", teases Pacey with a smile as he checks me out in my tank top and boy shorts. More then a little self conscious, I pull a blanket over my lap. Could he be more obvious about it? Sometimes Pacey can be a real prick when he wants to be. All I wanted to do was have a quiet night. Does that happen though? Apparently not.**

" **What do you want Pace?", I ponder with a frown before tossing the nearest pillow at him. Pacey really needs to stop looking at me the way that he is. Its starting to creep me out. Pacey hasn't even been here two minutes and he has already gotten on my last nerve. I'm going to murder Bessie for letting him in to begin with. I told her that I didn't want to see anyone tonight. Yet she lets Pacey in anyway.**

**Sitting down beside me on my bed, Pacey stares over at me quietly,"I came to see you, Joe. Why did you ditch me the other night? We were supposed to hangout."**

**Not wanting to meet Pacey's eyes, I shrug my shoulders," I don't know. I just didn't feel like hanging out is all Pace." (End Joey's pov)**

**(Pacey's pov)**

" **Well, why haven't you been taking my phone calls Joey?", I inquire with a tired sigh. She won't even look me in my eyes. Did I do something wrong? Does Joey hate me now? No, no. Joey doesn't hate me. I haven't done anything wrong. She has to be upset about what Jen said. What else could be wrong with her? I hate Jen sometimes, things were going well between Joey and I until she had to stick her nose in where it didn't belong.**

" **Maybe I just didn't want to talk Pacey.", mutters Joey before tossing aside the book she had been reading. Wow, she sure has an attitude tonight doesn't she? Joey's cute when she's angry, she gets this kind of pouty look on her face that drives me crazy. Joey has been avoiding me lately. I'm fairly certain that I know why too. Jen shared her crazy theory with her as well. Now joey is confused and doesn't want to talk to me.**

" **Did I do something wrong Joe?", I ask before sitting up in my seat beside her. I don't think that I did anything to provoke Joey these last few days. Then again I could be wrong. I have never really had to do much to tick Joey off. Sometimes, my presence alone was enough to irritate her to no end. I used to enjoy sharing insults with Joey, it was the highlight of my day. Now? I'm just as happy being in her presence and doing absolutely nothing at all.**

" **No, I'm sorry Pacey. I've just had a lot on my mind lately.", admits Joey with a frustrated huff. Something is really bothering her tonight. Why does Jen insist on opening her mouth sometimes? All she has done is cause me trouble. At least Joey hasn't asked me to leave. That has to be a good sign, I thought for sure that she was going to. Maybe I can find out whats bothering Joey. I don't want there to be any unwanted tension between the two of us. ….**

**(End Pacey's pov)**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Is this about what Jen said?", asks Pacey with an unsure look in his eyes. I was right. Jen did talk with Pacey. Great. This is exactly what I need right now. Pacey is going to want to know if there is any fact to Jen's wild accusations or not. What am I supposed to do? This is kind of the last thing that I want to talk about right now.**

" **What do you mean?", I question with mock confusion. This is a horrible stall tactic I know. But maybe he could be talking about something completely different for all that I know. I don't want to go blurting out what I think he means and then open up a can of worms that didn't need to be opened to begin with. I'll play dumb until I hear what Pacey has to say.**

" **Jen told me her theory about the two of us. She seems to think that we like one another Joe.", points out Pacey hesitantly as his eyes finally meet mine. Great, just what I thought. Jen blabs her insane talk to Pacey and now he thinks that there might be something between the two of us. But there isn't, there can't be. Pacey and I aren't supposed to like each other I am supposed to loathe and despise him!**

" **Jen thinks too much. She seems to think a lot of things Pacey. Why can't a girl and a guy hangout without someone thinking there is something between them?", I complain with a frustrated sigh. Where is this unspoken rule that say two friends of the opposite sex can't spend time together without there being something between them? I want to know who wrote it. I have half the mind to clock whoever it was if I find out.**

**Kicking at the ground, Pacey glances over at me," Do you think there is a chance that she might be onto something Joe? We have been spending a lot of time together recently."**

**Biting down on my bottom lip, I shrug my shoulders," Oh, no. not you too. What? Do you think there is something between us Pace? Why does you and I spending so much time together lately have to be a bad thing?"**

**With a quick shake of his head, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck,"It doesn't have to be Joey. Its just weird don't you think? A month ago we could hardly stand each other, now we're hanging out?"**

**Not sure where Pacey is going with things, I breath a tired sigh,"Look, Pace. If you don't want to hangout anymore, that is fine by me." ….**

**(End Joey's pov)**


	10. Tense words, Truth revealed

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #13 **_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **No, that's not what I want Joe!", I yell in frustration before running a hand through my hair. The look on Joey's face right now is priceless. Its one of shock and anger. Joey couldn't look any hotter right now. Sometimes I'll pick a fight just to watch her scream and hit me, its kind of a turn on when Joey goes off on me.**

" **Well, then what do you want Pacey?! Why did you even come here, to pick a fight with me?", accuses Joey as she glares up at me. Right there, that is the look of hers that drives me wild. Its so easy to get Joey riled up. I should probably watch what I say though, if I'm not careful Joey might kick the crap out of me. Its happened before.**

" **I came to see you Joe...I missed you.", I admit with a tired sigh. Sitting back down on her bed, I turn my gaze toward anywhere but her eyes. Truth be told I'm afraid to see Joey's reaction to my little confession. While I might have missed her, that's not to say that she exactly missed me in return. I got used to spending time with Joey. When she started ditching me, I was torn up. For a while I was convinced I did something wrong.**

" **Then why are we arguing over something Jen said?", asks Joey as she settles down beside me. She makes a good point. Why are we letting something that Jen said drive a wedge between us? Jen doesn't know what she is talking about. She just wanted to push our buttons. If Joey doesn't see me in that way, I'll be alright with that. It will suck, but I'll deal with it. Not like I expect her to like me anyway. Why would she?**

**Staring down at Joey with a smile, I share a laugh with her," You're right, Jen doesn't know what she is talking about."**

**Turning her gaze away from mine, Joey hides the hurt look in her eyes as she whispers to herself," I told Jen there was no way you could ever like me."**

" **What was that Joe?", I question when she mutters quietly under her breath. Startled from her thoughts, Joey glances over at me. Does she have any idea how gorgeous she is? No other girl has anything on Joey. This girl in one of a kind. What I would give to have a chance with her. If I ever had a shot with Joey, I would make sure that I treated her right. **

" **Nothing, I was just talking to myself Pace. Want to stay and watch a movie?", inquires Joey with a half smile. Knowing better than to question Joey, I only nod my agreement. I'm not sure what it is that she said, but I know that it wasn't nothing. I don't want to push things though and risk Joey kicking me out. I have missed spending time with her, besides it will be nice to have her in my arms again. Even if it is only for a couple hours.**

" **Yeah, sure. I got nothing better to do Potter.", I tease with a playful nudge and a goofy smirk. This earns a rolls of the eyes from Joey. Alright, cool. Things are finally back to normal between the two of us again. I don't know why we ever let something Jen said get the best of us. Jen doesn't know what she is talking about. If Joey liked me she would have said something by now, she's pretty upfront about these things.**

" **Cool, pick a movie and put it in. I'll make popcorn Pace." offers Joey before standing from her seat. Watching as she walks out of the room, I lay back in her bed and close my eyes briefly. This is how it is supposed to be, Joey and I curled up to a movie. Sure, we're not a couple. But if this is as close as I can get to Joey? I'll take it. Having her in my arms for a night is better than nothing after all. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Jen, we need to talk. What the hell is your problem?", blurts Joey in a fit of rage as she walks up behind me. Uh oh, Joey sounds angry. This is not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. What could I have done to provoke her? Let me think. …..Nope, I'm coming up with a big blank. I have no idea what I did to tick Joey off. But I'm sure its a matter of time before she so eloquently tells me. Something tells me that I'm in for an earful.**

" **I don't get it, Joe. What do you mean? You sound serious. Is something wrong?", I ask for the hell of it. This seems to agitate Joey even more though I think as she takes a threatening step toward me. Holy crap, she is fuming. Joey has a fist clenched at her side. Is she going to hit me? Dear god I hope not. The last thing that I want to do is get into a fist fight with Joey. We were just finally starting to become friends. I have to find a way to defuse things and quick.**

**Pacing around in front of me, Joey stops in her tacks," You had to put your nose where it didn't belong, didn't you? Why did you have to start asking me questions about Pacey?"**

**Raising a confused eyebrow in Joey's direction, I step in Joey's path when she starting pacing again," Joe, relax. Breath. Now, what are you talking about? I was just trying to see if you liked him that's all Joe. I thought that maybe you did."**

" **Well, it turns out that you were right Jen. Are you happy now? Because I'm not, I am miserable thank you very much.", snaps Joey with a frustrated sigh before turning to take off. Quickly stepping in front of Joey, I stop her from leaving. Whoa, hold on. Did I seriously just hear Joey right? Did she just admit to liking Pacey Witter? Pacey? Really? ….Pacey, the guy she once compared to a toad? I have to be hearing things right now. I was mostly just goofing with those two. I mean, sure Joey and Pacey have some serious sexual tension going on between them. But I never in my life ever thought that Joey Potter of all people would ever actually admit to like Pacey Witter. This is big, this is really big. I can not believe that I was actually right! Guess I really know how to call it. This doesn't explain why Joey currently wants to kill me. Something must have happened. Why else would Joey be so upset with me? The question is what? What could have possibly happened that would cause Joey to hunt me down and chew me out the way she just did? I have got to find out what is going on. The curiosity is killing me.**

" **What do you mean I was right? Joey, are you trying to tell me that...Oh my god!", I gasp in excitement as a wide grin makes its way across my features. This in turn cause Joey to narrow her eyes at me. Yeah, she totally hates me right now. I made Joey realize that she has feelings for Pacey and it is driving her crazy. I should probably loose the smug 'I told you so' smirk before Joey decides to clock me one. I always thought there was something between those two. Turns out I was right. I should probably shut up and let Joey explain a it little further before I start jumping to conclusions. …..(End Jen's pov) **

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Come on, Jen. Could you possibly be any louder?", I exclaim in a hushed voice before glancing around to see if anyone her. God, I can't talk to Jen about anything can I? This girl is a total blabber mouth? Why doesn't she just announce it to Pacey and make my life a living hell. Thanks to Jen, I realized that I have feelings for Pacey, a guy I never expected to like ever. How could this have happened?**

" **I'm sorry Joe. I never guessed you would admit that I was right.", confides Jen with a knowing smile before placing her arm around my shoulder. Glaring over at Jen, I tense up at her touch. Yeah, that makes two of us. In a million years, I never thought that you would ever be right about something. But you were, right on the damn nail. I like Pacey J. Witter. How this happened I have no clue.**

" **Yeah, well neither did I. But for whatever reason, I like Pacey.", I admit with pure disgust in my voice. Ugh, I just want to vomit. I feel sick just saying that out loud. What has happened to me? When did I start to notice Pacey in a different light? I'm not supposed to think he has strong hands, beautiful eyes, or soft kissable lips. I'm supposed to loathe, hate and be completely disgusted by Pacey, but I no longer am.**

" **You should tell Pacey, what is the worse that could happen Joe, he rejects you?", inquires Jen with an encouraging smile. Yes, that is exactly what could and would happen. If I told Pacey that I liked him, he would laugh in my face and then proceed to make fun of me. I couldn't handle it if Pacey rejected me, for whatever reason I care about him way too much.**

**Kicking at the ground in frustration, I laugh to myself," Actually, yeah Jen. I'm pretty sure that if I told Pacey that I liked him and he didn't feel the same or laughed in my face, I would be completely crushed and heart broken. Even more than I already am. Sorry Jen, but that is not exactly a risk that I am willing to take."**

**Giving me a light nudge, Jen offers me a sympathetic smile," You don't know that's how he will react Joey."**

" **You're right and I'm never going to because Pacey is never going to find out that I like him, Jen.", I warn in a threatening tone as I fold my arms across my chest. I swear if Jen so much as utters a word of this conversation to Pacey or anyone else for that matter, I kill not hesitate to kill her. I'm not even entirely sure why I'm admitting to Jen that I like Pacey. She's not exactly known for keeping secrets.**

" **Oh, I would say your about ten seconds too late for that Joe.", mutters Jen in an apologetic tone. What is she talking about? I'm ten seconds too late for what? I don't get Jen sometimes. If this is her idea of some kind of a twisted joke, I don't find it one bit fun. She had better keep her mouth closed about this conversation that as of right now never happened and I mean it.**

" **What are you talking about...Pacey!", I gasp in shock when I turn around and find none other than the object of my frustrations himself standing behind me with a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Oh crap, oh shit. I am in so much trouble. Did Pacey just hear what I said? By his reaction, I would say that he did. What am I supposed to do? I am so caught and so dead right now. Ugh, I hate Jen! …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Is it true Joe?", I manage to choke out as I stand stock still in shock. Joey likes me? Since...since, when? This is impossible. Joey can't have feelings for me. I'm not even her type. She's playing a practical joke on me right? She's only goofing around? Joey knew I was behind her, she only said that to get a rouse out of me...right?**

" **I don't know what you are talking about, Pace. Jen, what the hell?", exclaims Joey in frustration before turning to glare back at Jen. Really Joe? You don't know what I am talking about? Well you said it, so I have to believe you don't I? Please, how much of a moron do you think that I am Potter? I know what I heard, there's no wriggling your way out of this one Missy**

" **Sorry Potter, he had to find out sooner or later. Well, I should probably go. Don't want to be late for dinner, I'll see you two kids later.", acknowledges Jen with a gloating smirk all the while. I can't help but chuckle at the look on Joey's face right now. Its one of betrayal, anger and rage. Joey is so damn adorable when she gets like this. Its one of the many reasons I taunt and tease her so much.**

" **You're a dead woman, Lindley. Where do you think that you're going?", snaps Joey as she blocks Jen's exit path. Damn, Joey looks as though she is about to kill Jen. Am I about to be previewed to a cat fight before my very own eyes? Oh sweet! This is so about to be a 'Dear Penthouse' moment. I got my money on Joey if these two break into a fight right now.**

**Patting Joey on the back, Jen glances at her watch," I believe you two need some alone time. I'll leave you two love birds be. Bye."**

**Waiting quietly for Jen to be out of earshot, I turn my complete attention to Joey once more," You like me Joey?"**

**Glancing down at her feet unable to meet my eyes, Joey gives a sheepish shrug of her shoulders," Whether I like you or not Pace, it doesn't matter. You and I are just friends. Nothing else." ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **So, then you do like me.", guesses Pacey much to my disliking. I hate Jen. He never would have heard me say that if she had given me some kind of a warning that Pacey was behind me and I should shut my mouth. Now I'm stuck trying to explain my way out of this very awkward unexplainable situation. Thanks a lot Lindley. I will kill her one of these days.**

" **I hate Jen, I really hate her.", I mutter mostly to myself before I start pacing back and forth. What am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to say? I don't know what to do in this scenario. Its not as though I was ever planning on telling Pacey that I liked him to begin with. Now I have no choice but to fess up my feelings toward him? Life is a bitch these days.**

" **Why didn't you ever say anything Joe?", asks Pacey with a look of confusion. Why didn't I ever say anything? How could I Pacey? If I did you probably would have just laughed in my face. Not exactly my idea of a fun scenario. Why does Pacey care so much? Its not as though he likes me also. News flash, we hate each other Witter. Whether I hate you a little less to the point where I actually like you should not matter to you Pacey.**

" **I didn't even know that I liked you until stupid Jen pointed it out.", I complain before throwing my hands into the air with a frustrated sigh. This is all Jen's fault. I never would have considered Pacey an option if Jen put the idea into my head that there was even a slight possibility that I liked Pacey to begin with. This is why I should never listen to anything that Jen has to say. It can only wind up getting me into trouble in the end.**

**Taking a cautious seat, Pacey runs his hand through his hair," How do you know that you do Joe?"**

**Biting at my bottom lip, I avoid Pacey's eyes," I don't know, how does anyone know that they like someone Pace?" (End Joey's pov)**

**(Pacey's pov)**

" **Well, when did you know for sure then Joey?", I question with a look of curiosity and desperation Joey just admitted that she liked me. What am I supposed to say? I don't know what to do. Do I like Joey back? Its possible. I honestly don't know. I never really thought about it. I always kind of just considered Joey the girl I spar, and trade insults with. You know, one of the guys, one of the insanely beautiful guys.**

" **The other night Pacey. We fell asleep watching Scream. I woke up with my head on your chest, all I could hear was the sound of you breathing and your heart beating. When I glanced up at you, you were snoring lightly so I kissed your cheek Gently. Only you must have felt it because you hugged me closer in your sleep. Then that was when I knew Pace, after that I closed my eyes and let the steady rhythmic beating of your heart lull be mack to sleep.", confesses Joey with her eyes cast downward the entire time. Joey kissed me last night on my cheek? I thought that I had only dreamed that. I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. I never dreamed Potter would confess to liking me.**

"**...I do not snore Joey, that is a lie and I resent it.", I joke with a smile as I nudge her playfully. This earns a chuckle and roll of the eyes from Joey. Well, at least I got her to look up at me finally. I don't want to make Joey uncomfortable. The least I could do is coax a smile and laugh out of her. Besides, she did kind of just put herself out to me.**

" **Sorry Witter, you were sawing logs.", acknowledges Joey with a wide grin spread across her face. What? That is a lie! I do not snore. Why would Joey say such a thing? She's making it up. I do not snore or talk in my sleep. Look at Joey right now, could she be anymore beautiful than she is at this very moment? How could a girl like her ever like a guy like me? It sure is a mystery that's for sure. I'm not about to argue with her logic though. With hopes maybe I'll get another kiss from Potter, on the lips this time if I'm lucky. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **What am I supposed to do about this Potter?", asks Pacey before rubbing at the back of his neck. What are you supposed to do? I don't know Pacey. Its not my choice. I can't make you like me Pacey. If you don't feel the same about me, I'll be hurt but I'm pretty sure that I will live. Its not like I haven't faced rejection before. After a while its something you kind of just get used to.**

" **Honestly Pacey? It doesn't really matter, you and I would never work out.", I confide with a mere shrug of my shoulders. Its the truth too. Pacey and I have absolutely nothing in common. Aside from the fact that we are both heart broke, Pacey and I have never seen eye to eye on anything. We're getting along better than usual but that's because we bonded over a broken heart. Its to be expected.**

" **What are you talking about Joe? It does too matter. How do you know we wouldn't work? You have never given me a chance.", argues Pacey with a frown making its way across his face. I have never given you a chance? I was never aware that you wanted one! If Pacey ever wanted to be more than friends with me, he never exactly made his feelings clear on matter. Its not as though I can read minds or anything.**

**Taking a step toward Pacey, I lean up to kiss him softly. I start out hesitant at first until his lips respond to mine, than I kiss him more eagerly with an awkward smile all the while," Are you saying that you want one Pacey? You should really think about what you say Witter. If you don't someone could wind up hurt."**

**Shifting from one foot to another, Pacey stares down at me unsure what to do or say," I don't know what I'm saying Potter. Wh-what wa-was that for Joey?"**

" **I just wanted to see what it felt like Pacey.", I confess quietly before glancing down at the ground shyly. I can't bare to look into Pacey's eyes right now. I just kissed him, what if he regrets kidding me back? I couldn't handle if he did, it would hurt way too much. That kiss was...wow. It was amazing and sweet and gentle and filled with everything I haven't been able to say. It was the best kiss I have ever had.**

" **I'm not sure this is a good idea Joe.", acknowledges Pacey with a hesitant sigh. Oh no. oh god. He regrets the kiss, doesn't he? Crap. Shit! What am I supposed to do now? I am such an idiot. Why did I kiss Pacey? What was I thinking? Now things are going to be awkward between the two of us and it is all my fault.**

" **Either one of you want to tell me what the hell is going on, Joey?", I hear Dawson question with a gasp from behind me. What the hell? Oh my god! Did Dawson just see Pacey and I kiss?! I'm dead, I'm dead, I am so so sooo dead! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to explain myself? I can't explain myself! I kissed Pacey. Great, now Dawson is going to hate me forever and there is nothing that I can do about it. Pacey will probably never speak to me again now wither. This day has just been shot to hell. …..(End Joey's pov) **


	11. Caught in between, Took off running

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Dawson! I, uh...Shit.", mumbles Joey mostly under her breath as she jumps at the sound of Dawson's voice. Shit, you got that right. What the hell Joey? You just kissed me! How do we explain that? How do I explain why I let you kiss me! Dawson is going to kill me and he has every right to. Joey caught me off guard, I never expected her to kiss me. Nor did I expect Dawson of all people to see. I'm a dead man. Thanks Potter.**

" **Well played, Potter. Well played.", I offer with a bitter laugh. Just my luck. Joey gives me the most amazing kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. Who has to stand witness to it though? None other than Dawson Leery, her ex and my best friend. This is the story of my life. I finally catch a break only to get screwed all over again.**

" **Shut up, Witter.", snaps Joey in agitation before slapping at my chest violently. What the hell? Why is Joey hitting me? She is the moron that fricken frenched me in front of Dawson! Yeah, that's right. There was tongue, as in Potter's exploring my mouth. It was like liquid candy. Damn, how can such a nagging brat taste so delicious? I don't get it, I really don't.**

" **Joey, you want to tell me what the hell is going on?", inquires Dawson before folding his arms across his chest. Oh crap, he wants answers and now. Honestly though, I don't think Joey was thinking straight when she kissed me. She just admitted to Jen that she likes me and I over heard her. Joey got caught up in the moment. Does Joey like me? I don't know. I think there is a chance that she is confused.**

**Fumbling on her words, Joey nervously stutters," Dawson, I...umm. We were just...the thing is...bye."**

**Watching in amazement when Joey takes off running, I shake my head laughing," Damn, that girl is clever. I never would have thought of that."**

" **Pacey, what the hell man? Joey kissed you? I want to know why.", questions Dawson with a look of jealousy and anger. Whoa, why is he mad at me? Joey kissed me! Dawson saw her kiss me! Damn Joey for taking off without explaining herself first. Now I'm stuck here in this very tense and awkward situation. What am I supposed to say? Dawson probably hates me right now.**

" **Don't look at me man, I'm just as clueless as you are. Joey kissed me, Dawson. You're asking the wrong person. I'm still trying to figure that out.", I explain as I hold my hands up in surrender. I have no clue what the hell was going through Joey's mind when she kissed me. Did I enjoy the kiss? I'm not going to lie, the feel of Joey's lips against mine will be permanently burned into my brain. If Dawson weren't there to witness? I probably would have kissed Potter back. Now everything is messed up and I will probably never get a kiss like that again...well from Joey at least. Just my luck. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Dawson's pov)**_

" **Do you like Joey?", I ask after a few minutes of silence. Pacey is hesitant and doesn't answer me right away. This can't be a good sign. If Pacey didn't have feelings for Joey he would have answered me without any hesitation. What am I supposed to do? I can't stop being friends with the two of them. I have known both Pacey and Joey since we were all in diapers. If I tossed away their friendships, I would loose two close friends.**

" **I don't know, I never really thought about it Dawson. Joey apparently likes me though.", confides Pacey with a heavy sigh. Joey likes Pacey? Well, I kind of figured as much. Why else would I catch Joey locking lips with him otherwise? Why Pacey though? Joey could have kissed any other guy. Why did she have to choose my best friend?**

" **She told you that? I don't get it, how could Joey like you Pacey?", I question out loud mostly to myself. Joey is supposed to hate Pacey. Those two are always fighting. They share insults every time that I see them. What could have possibly changed in such a short amount of time? Joey and I broke up not even a month ago. Now she is suddenly attracted to Pacey? How the hell did this happen?**

" **Well, yeah. But not before I overheard her talking to Jen about me. By the way, thanks for the vote of confidence Dawson.", mutters Pacey with a growing frown taking over his features. What the hell is his problem? It wasn't meant to be offensive. I was merely stating the truth. Joey used to make it clear how much she hated Pacey and couldn't stand him. Now all the sudden she likes the guy enough to kiss him? I just don't get it.**

**Sighing to myself, I sit on the nearest bench," Come on, Pacey. You know what I mean. I just don't get it is all. I thought that you two hate each other Pacey?"**

**With a roll of his eyes, Pacey folds his arms across his chest," Can't really say that I do Dawson. Once upon a time Joey and I did hate each other, things change though obviously." …..(End Dawson's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **What the hell happened to change that then Pacey? ", questions Dawson with a growing frown. What happened to change that? Joey and I were both heart broken. You dumped her and Andie cheated on me! We bonded over our heart ache. Joey and I were both betrayed by the one person who was supposed to love us.**

" **We found common ground, we were both heart broken.", I mutter with a hint of bitterness. Who the hell does Dawson think that he is. He wants to know why Joey and I are so close suddenly? Its because of him and Andie hurting the both of us the way that they did. If those two didn't shatter our trust, Joey and I wouldn't have found common grounds and grown so close.**

" **What are you talking about Pacey? Our break up was mutual.", remarks Dawson with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. Ha! That is a crock of shit. Your break up was not mutual. Joey never wanted to end things with Dawson. She wanted to still be with him. It was Dawson who wanted to break up. Who is he trying to lie to? I'm not an idiot.**

" **Maybe it was for you Dawson. For the first week and a half after the two of you broke up, Joey would just cry on my shoulder. I'm not going to lie, after a while, I started to hate you a little Dawson.", I admit without an ounce of remorse. Dawson deserves to know the truth. He hurt Joey a lot. And I was the one once again left to clean up the pieces of his mess. I began to resent Dawson after a while.**

**Running a hand through his hair, Dawson sighs heavily to himself," I don't get it, why would Joey run to you?"**

**Tensing up at Dawson's words, I take a minute to calm down before responding," Probably because I'm not the one who broke her heart, you are. Besides, since Andie cheated on me, I know exactly what Joey is going through right now."**

" **Give it a rest Pacey, your not fooling anyone.", sneers Dawson in jealousy. I'm not fooling anyone? I wasn't aware that I was trying to. Its not my fault Joey runs to me when you mess up Dawson. What did you expect for her to suffer alone in silence? Please, get real. Joey is only human, she needed someone to comfort her and I was able to do just that. I don't see what the big deal about that is.**

" **What are you talking about? Dawson, Joey made a move on me. It wasn't the other way around.", I remind with a gruff tone. I wouldn't do that to Dawson. He is one of my oldest and best friends. Joey was the one to make the first move, not me. She pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't the other way around. I was just as shocked and caught off guard as Dawson was.**

" **Please, and your telling me if given the chance you wouldn't have kissed Joey right back Pacey?", challenges Dawson with a bitter laugh. Honestly? Yeah, I might have. What guy wouldn't? Look at Joey, she is beautiful. A guy would be crazy not to kiss that girl senseless. Truth be told Dawson is right. If he weren't there I would have probably kissed Joey right back.**

" **Honestly, yeah. You're right, I probably would have Dawson.", I admit without hesitation. I can't lie to Dawson. He is my best friend. I wanted to kiss Joey back, but I knew it would have been wrong. Do I like Joey? I don't know. I never really thought about Joey in that way. Is she attractive? Yes, without a doubt. Have I ever considered making a move on Joey though? No, I respect her way too much. Not to mention I always figured she would kill me if I did. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

**Chapter #22**

**(Joey's pov)**

" **Thanks a lot Jen, like I don't already have enough problems?", I snap in agitation when I run into Jen. This is all her fault! I kissed Pacey. Jen made me realize that I liked Pacey and I kissed him. Dawson saw me too. I'm so screwed right now. What the hell was I thinking? I don't know what to do. There's nothing that I can do. Dawson hates me for sure now.**

" **You're welcome Joe, what are you thanking me for though?", inquires Jen with raised eyebrows. Oh you haven't heard already? I just screwed up my life! I don't know what came over me. Pacey overheard me talking to Jen about how I felt about him. There was no denying my feelings anymore. I didn't know what to say or do. All I could think to do was kiss Pacey.**

" **For making me face the fact that I like Pacey! I kissed him, Jen!", I yell with anger and frustration. That kiss was...wow. It was amazing. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. Pacey never saw it coming. Unfortunately, Dawson witnessed the entire ordeal. That wasn't exactly what I planned to happen.**

" **Joey, that is great! Good for you.", exclaims Jen with excitement as she hugs me. Yeah its great, its wonderful, its amazing. Or it would be at least if Dawson weren't there! I screwed things up big time. What am I supposed to do? Dawson is going to want an explanation and so is Pacey. I took off and left him to clean up my mess. He is probably ticked with me right now.**

**Glaring over at Jen, I take a threatening step toward her," It would be great, if Dawson didn't see!"**

**Stumbling backwards at the look on my face, Jen nervously laughs," oh, umm oops?"**

" **Oops? Dawson sees me kissing his best friend and all you have to say for yourself is 'oops' Jen?", I inquire with a bitter tone. Oops doesn't even begin to make up for the hell that you have caused me Jen. I'm in over my head right now and it is all your fault. You just had to make me realize my feelings for Pacey didn't you?**

" **You're absolutely right, my bad.", jokes Jen with a coy smile? Your bad? Don't you dare smile at me in a time like this Jen. I have half the mind to murder you right now! I would totally get way with it too because I would just plead insanity and spend the rest of my days in a damn asylum. How could you make me do such a stupid thing!**

" **You're a dead woman, Lindley." I threaten with a growl as I take another step closer. She had better hope that I don't strangle her right now. I'm seriously about two seconds away from doing exactly that. Your bad? You're damn right its your bad Jen. If you didn't open your damn mouth in the first place I never would have made a move on Pacey. Way I see it this is all your fault! …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

**Chapter #23**

**(Jen's pov)**

" **Whoa, calm down Potter. Lets think rationally now. Well, was he mad Joey?", I ask with a look of concern on my face. This is bad. This is really bad. Dawson saw Joey kiss Pacey? That is the worst thing that could possibly happen. Then again, maybe its not. At least now everything is out in the open. Shouldn't Joey be thanking me?**

" **Lets think rationally? That is your plan? Dawson saw me kiss Pacey! How should I know if Dawson's mad? I took of after he asked what was going on. But yeah, probably. I wasn't sticking around to find out.", explains Joey with a frustrated sigh. Whoa, wait. What? Joey just took off? What the hell? She left Pacey to clean up her mess? Wow, that was low even for her. Well played though, she's clever.**

**Raising a curious eyebrow, I sit on the nearest bench," You took off? You just left Pacey there by himself with Dawson? Damn Joey, that is harsh. You left Pacey to clean up a mess that you made?"**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Joey reluctantly nods her agreement," Yeah, I panicked Jen. I didn't know what else to do so I took off running. I know, I feel horrible about it Jen."**

" **You should, you will be lucky if either of them ever speak to you again. Especially Pacey.", I point out with a frown and roll of my eyes. I can not believe Joey. How could she do that to Pacey? Dawson probably tore him a new one. Joey is the one who kissed Pacey, why should he suffer the backlash of what she did?**

" **Gee thanks for the pep talk Jen.", mutters Joey bitterly before taking of in the opposite direction. What does she expect me to say? Joey went about things the wrong way. I'm not going to support her decision to run. Why should I? Joey just ruined things. Her friendship with Dawson and Pacey could very well be over. She has to find a way to patch things up and quick. It would be terrible if their friendships were broken over a kiss. …..(End Jen's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

**Chapter #24**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **You couldn't have taken off any quicker the other day Joe. Thanks a lot for that by the way.", I tease with a chuckle as I walk up behind Joey. I can't be too mad with her. If I had thought of it first, I would have done the exact same thing. I have never seen Joey run as fast as I did the other day. She took off and never looked back.**

" **Sorry about that Pace, I panicked...What are you doing here? If you came here to pick a fight Witter, you're wasting your time. I'm not going to argue with you. Leaving like I did was wrong and I'm sorry.", confesses Joey quietly, unable to meet my eyes. I'm not here to fight with her. I'm here to see why Joey kissed me. I am so confused right now. Yeah I had to face Dawson, I'm ok with that. It went better than I expected actually. I have so many questions for Joey though. Why did she kiss me. Did that kiss mean anything to her? Could I kiss her? Does Joey want to go out with me?**

" **Its not obvious Joe? I came to see you. I'm not mad at you, Potter. I would have done the same exact thing if I had thought of it first. Its just...I'm confused and have some many questions, I was hoping you could answer them.", I admit with a shy smile before taking Joey's hand in mine. This causes her to smirk as well. Joey is so beautiful. How could I have not known she liked me? Am I some kind of an idiot? I have to be, right?**

**Laughing in response, Joey glance over at me," That was pretty clever wasn't it Pacey? So what happens now? Do we go back to just being friends?"**

**Sitting down beside Joey on her bed, I sigh to myself," To be honest, I didn't think that you could run that fast Potter. You took off like the Road Runner, I was amazed. …..What? No, no. no offense, Joe. But I don't think that I can be your friend anymore. I'm sorry, things just wouldn't be the same between us. There would be way too much awkwardness and sexual tension between you and I Joey. Friendship is not an option with us anymore, I'm sorry Potter." …..(End Pacey's pov)**


	12. Friendship isn't an Option, I love you

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **How could you say that Pacey? I can't believe you!", I snap in reply as I lash out on him. I kissed Pacey and now our friendship is over? Who the hell does he think that he is? Pacey can't just decide to end our friendship. Its not up to him! Its up to the both of us. I can't believe he would even say a thing like that.**

" **I'm sorry Joe, I don't think friendship is an option anymore. Things would be too awkward between us.", explains Pacey before holding his hands up in defeat. Thing would be awkward? Is he being serious right now? Thing have been weird between Pacey and I for a while! Jen was right, there has always some kind of unspoken sexual tension between Pacey and I. Things would have happened between him and I eventually.**

" **You can' be my friend anymore because it would be too awkward for you? What a load of crap Pacey! You're really going to throw away twelve years of friendship over a stupid kiss? Why are you even here then Pacey J. Witter?", I yell out in agitation before shoving at him violently. Why come here to tell me that our friendship is over? Obviously you knew that I was going to be upset. God Pacey is such a jerk sometimes!**

" **It's the truth Joe, what do you want me to say? That kiss wasn't stupid Potter. It was amazing. I'm here because I want to be with you.", I admit without hesitation. This seems to catch Joey's attention at least. She has stopped hitting me briefly. I know that I should have probably started out with that, but I didn't exactly think things through one hundred percent.**

**Tears welling up in her eyes, Joey glares up at me," But you just said..."**

**Grabbing hold of Joey's wrist gently when she shoves me once more, I hold her in my arms," I know what I said Joe, and I meant it. I don't want to be your friend anymore."**

" **I don't believe you Pacey J. Witter.", starts Joey with renewed irritation. Placing my finger over her lips, I quickly silence Joey before she starts in on another rant. If she starts yelling again, all hell might break lose. I'm not going to ruin things. Not again, I need to make Joey listen to me. I want to be with her, now I need to know if she wants to be with me.**

" **Look, Potter. If your going to be my girlfriend, your going to have to start listening to me.", I interrupt her with a smile. This in turn coaxes a shy smile out of Joey as well. Startled when she throws her arms around me, I pull Joey closer to me. She's hugging me. This has to be a good sign doesn't it? If Joey didn't want to be with me, she would have left by now. She is still here though. I should probably word myself carefully after if I want to keep on Joey's good side. Last thing I need is a ticked off Joey on my hands. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Did you just call me your girlfriend Witter? Are you serious?", I ask with confusion as I glance up at Pacey now. Did I hear him right? Did Pacey really say what I think he said? I'm his girlfriend? He had better not be joking with me right now. I might kill him if he is. I'm not about to get myself all excited over nothing. If this is Pacey's idea of a joke it is not funny.**

" **Well, yeah. I mean if you want to be. I came over here to ask you out Joey. Does it look like I'm joking?", inquires Pacey with raised eyebrow as he stare at me waiting for some kind of reaction. Oh my god! Pacey just asked me out! This is great! I thought for sure when he came here it was to tell me he couldn't be with me. Turns out I was wrong the entire time.**

**Staring up at Pacey in amazement, I pounce on him happily," Why didn't you say something earlier? Your a jerk sometimes Pace!"**

**Stumbling backwards, Pacey laughs when him and I land on my bed," I wanted to make sure you actually liked me. Plus, it was kind of fun watching you squirm. What? Come on, Joey. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't toss me aside the first chance you had to get back together with Dawson."**

" **Pace, you of all people should know Dawson's not exactly an option for me anymore.", I point out with a tired sigh. How did I know his reasoning would somehow involve Dawson? Pacey should know I wouldn't take Dawson back. He left me. He broke my heart. I couldn't take Dawson back after what happened between us. Pacey was there for me, he listened to me, he held me, he let me cry on his shoulder. I need Pacey now. More than anything I need Pacey to know how much I have come to rely on him these days. …..(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love, Love Unrequited and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my forth try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #27**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **No, I know Joe. Its just, Andie really hurt me is all.", I explain with a heavy sigh. Running a hand through my hair, I risk a glance down at Joey for her reaction.. all I see reflecting back at me is understanding. I should have known Joey of all people would know where I was coming from. She has been through what I have gone through.**

" **As Dawson did me. I'm not Andie though, and hopefully your nothing like Dawson.", acknowledges Joey in a quiet voice. This causes me to wrap her in my arms once more. I'm not going to be anything like Dawson. If Joey's going to be my girl, I'm not letting her go anytime soon. I'm not that stupid. Why would I ever let Joey slip out of my hands?**

" **I'm not letting you go anytime soon Potter. Sorry Joe, I'm not going anywhere.", I assure her with a smile and a kiss. This seems to comfort Joey as she lays her head on my shoulder. Placing another kiss on Joey's fore head, I stare down at her quietly. How the hell did I get so lucky? I still can't believe that she chose me. If I'm dreaming right now I hope that I never wake up. I don't want to.**

**Laying down with me beside her, Joey nestles herself snugly into my arms," In other words I'm stuck you with Witter? ….Oddly enough, I'm alright with that Pace."**

**Pulling Joey close beside me, I kiss her cheek and forehead once more," Oh, yeah? Why is that Joey?"**

" **Lately you have always been there whenever I need you, Pacey. ….Will you stay over, please?", asks Joey as an after thought before sneaking a peek up at me. How could I ever say no to her? Of course I'm going to stay. Truth is even if Joey didn't ask me, I was going to either way The last thing I want to do is leave Joey alone with her thoughts. I don't want her coming to her senses and realizing she made a mistake on settling for a loser like me when she could do so much better.**

" **I'm not going anywhere Joe. Lets get you to bed, you look tired.", I mutter in a gruff voice before pulling the covers over Joey and I. Turning off her bedroom light, I stare up at the ceiling. Its not long before I hear Joey's breathing start to slow and she falls asleep against me. Joey and I are quite the odd couple. Dawson might not like or approve of Joey and I as a couple, but its not really his business. If there's any kind of chance that I could make Joey happy, I am going to try my hardest. I love her, the last thing I ever want to do is lose Joey. With hopes, she'll be the girl I marry some day. Huh, Josephine Lynn Witter. Yeah, I could get used to the sounds of that. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**That was the last chapter for this story. Sad? I know right? No worries Enemies turned Lovers is far from over and Christmas goodbye Letters still had a few chapters before I wrap it up as well. Thanks again for the reviews, I love you all. You're the best readers a gal could ask for. **_


End file.
